


to love quietly

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale likes earth. gabriel only likes him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	to love quietly

**Author's Note:**

> something short n sweet for the uwu's

"it's alright," gabriel tells him, the first wet splash of aziraphale's foot hitting lake water a definite sign of improvement. he holds his wrist a little tighter, quiet reassurance - and a bit of a reward.

"i've got you, you can do it on your own." he says, smiling brighter when aziraphale lets his weight balance on the firm, unyielding stepping stone he's spent the last five minutes working up the courage to conquer. aziraphale looks to him, then. he's always looking to him. for approval, guidance, instructions, a shelter to rest back upon should he fall short of his intended goals.

it's been like that since eden. he's become a mousy, sheepish thing, clinging to gabriel most hours he spends in heaven. he's been sent back down to earth now, and getting back into the swing of things has proved to be difficult on his own. that's why gabriel's here. that's why gabriel knows he can't let go.

not until aziraphale pulls away first.

"it's gorgeous," aziraphale says, running his fingers through the gush of streaming water that dribbles over the smaller, more innocuous stones. "i missed this place."

and gabriel doesn't say a thing. he doesn't need to, or particularly _want_ to, for that matter. earth's never appealed to him so dearly as it does to aziraphale's heart. he'd always felt a tad too large for such a little world. and it isn't getting any bigger, while gabriel just keeps growing.

"i found fish," aziraphale exclaims, sounding proud. "do you want to feel them?"

he tugs gabriel's hand down before the other can offer an answer. fingers thrust into cold, damp water that makes gabriel's wrist shiver, stomach curling in on itself. he's tense until the first blurb of something soft and wriggly brushes against his palm. a tiny, round thing. it bumps into him once, twice, before finding its way around.

more of its kind come passing through the junctions between his fingers, and he can see them - he can see them under the water. creatures so small he's amazed they don't just float away from a lack of weight to keep them down.

"they're minnows." aziraphale tells him. "don't they kinda tickle?"

and gabriel isn't sure whether he likes earth just a little bit more, or if he really only likes the pink of aziraphale's mouth as he smiles, but he's happier now. content as is possible for him to be.


End file.
